1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an air conditioner having an improved structure for durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioner refers to an appliance that removes dust contained in air while at the same time regulating the temperature, humidity, air current and air distribution to be suitable for human activities by use of a refrigeration cycle. Main parts (elements or components, etc.) of the refrigerant cycle may include, for example, a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator and a blower fan.
The air conditioner may be divided into or classified as, for example, a separate/split type air conditioner, which has an indoor unit and an outdoor unit separately installed from each other, and an integrated type air conditioner, which has an indoor unit and an outdoor unit together in a cabinet.
An indoor unit of the split type air conditioner may include a heat exchanger that performs heat exchanging on air suctioned into a panel, and a blower fan that suctions indoor air to the inside of a panel and blows the suctioned air to the indoor area again.
In general, a blower fan may be disposed at a lower side of an indoor unit of a separate/split type air conditioner, and a heat exchanger and an air outlet port that discharges air therethrough may be disposed at an upper side of the indoor unit. Air suctioned and blown by the blower fan moves upward, and after passing through the heat exchanger and the air outlet port, are discharged to the indoors.
The separate/split type air conditioner may be divided into or classified as, for example, a framed air conditioner, a wall type air conditioner, a standing type air conditioner, a rooftop duct type air conditioner and a duct type air conditioner.
The duct type air conditioner may refer to an appliance that has an indoor unit insertedly installed on a ceiling or a wall and discharges conditioned air to the indoors. The duct type air conditioner may be provided with a duct to guide intake and outtake of air.
As for the indoor unit of the duct type air conditioner, a cabinet forming an external appearance may include a steel plate, which is easily rusted and inconvenient in moving and installing due to the heavy weight. The indoor unit of the duct type air conditioner may be buried in a ceiling or a wall as described above, which causes inconvenience in maintenance.